This application is related to co-pending application entitled xe2x80x9cMethod and System for Simultaneously Sharing Wireless Communications Among Multiple Wireless Handsets,xe2x80x9d having the same filing data as the present invention.
This invention relates to methods and systems for providing multi-media transmission of selected media programs to a wireless subscriber.
Today, subscribers are restricted to two-way conversations on their wireless handsets or two-way data/paging services. There is no provision for one-way transmissions to wireless handsets of available media programs. For example, subscribers who are traveling between two points often miss an important segment of their favorite television program. Whether they are leaving their home in the morning, on their way to work, or driving between appointments during the day, these individuals may desire to at least hear the audio portion of their favorite television program, such as a sports broadcast, a talk show, or a soap opera.
Thus, there exists a need to deliver desired media programs to wireless subscribers via their wireless handsets.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide a multi-media transmission of a selected media program to a wireless subscriber via their wireless handsets.
In carrying out the above object and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention, a method is provided for providing transmission of a selected media program to a wireless handset. The method includes receiving a transmission from at least one media program provider, receiving a request from a first wireless handset selecting one of the media programs, and transmitting the selected media program to the first wireless handset.
In further carrying out the above object and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention, a system is also provided for carrying out the steps of the above described method. The system includes a wireless network for receiving a transmission from at least one media program provider. The system also includes a first wireless handset for transmitting a request selecting one of the media programs. The wireless network is further operative to transmit the selected media program to the first wireless handset.
The above object and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention are readily apparent from the following detailed description of the best mode for carrying out the invention when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.